The Legendary Keyblade Master
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: The chosen one has finally arrived. Organization XIV and Maleficent and her goons are looking for her. She's a ninja from Konoha but, she belong in another world. Will she save the worlds and all of her friends ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Okay, so this is like my 8th fanfic. If I'm not mistaken. And this is a crossover too ! the very first one too ! Well, I'm not actually a much of a gamer but, I love Kingdom Hearts ! This is a crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts 2. I guess. Also, I only read information about Kingdom Hearts 2 and 1. Since, I only have the first game ( I play the game when I was 11 or so younger.). So, it will be different….. a lot different. And this is about my OC too ( I'm an OCholic). But, I'll make it all equally. Naruto and the others will show up later in the chapters. So, enjoy and R&R !

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Dream.<p>

Dream

_" What the ?"_

_" I've been waiting for you chosen one…"_

_" What the heck? ! Who are you? !"_

_" That doesn't matter right now, chosen one."_

_" Then, what does matter now ?"_

_" You have 2 choices. First : Join us and we'll give you power. Second : Fight the dark and became light. I'll give you 2 hours to think. Decide till then, chosen one…"_

_" What do you mean ? I'm not the 'chosen one'! I'm only a ninja from The Leaf Village! A Jounin!"_

_" You are the chosen one. Till we meet again, Yukari."_

End of dream

Yukari quickly snap her eyes wide open and breathing heavily. She put her hand on her hair and brush it off her face. Her breathing came back to normal and look at her alarm clock.

_' 4 AM'_

After thinking for awhile, she decided to take a quick bath. Then, Yukari thought what the man said in her dream earlier. "_You have 2 choices. First : Join us and we'll give you power. Second : Fight the dark and became light…._ Now, what does that means !" She shout.

Yukari thought again what does the sentences mean. 2 hours later Yukari went out for a morning walk to Training Ground 7. She's supposed to be there by 7 in the morning but, she decided to go there early. Team 7 always train there. They even spar or meet there or even a talk spot for them. Yukari waited for her team to arrived. She seat under the tree and quickly fell asleep from the morning cool breeze.

Dream ( Again)

Yukari open her eyes slowly and stood up. She glace around, she isn't in the training ground anymore. She's in a white room. Every thing is white, except a person in black. Yukari realize, he's the person in her dream. _" Just who are you ?"_ Yukari ask.

_" That doesn't matter, chosen one. Right now, what's your choice ?"_ The voice ask.

_" My….. choice ?"_ Yukari thought for awhile.

_" Hurry, chosen one… You don't have much time…"_ The person began to disappear. Yukari saw another black thing but, this one is different. It doesn't have life. Yukari quickly took out her kunai and throw the kunai toward the black thing. The kunai went threw it and 'it' came running toward her. Yukari began to do some hand sighs and she was cut off by 2 boys with giant keys. They slash the black thing in half.

The first boy has messy brown hair with blue eyes. He's wearing a short black and gray rib jacket, black shirt, baggy shorts, black fingerless gloves, black shoes, big red pockets with yellow belts, and a giant key.

The second boy has messy blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He's wearing a white elbow jacket, a black zip turtle neck with Shuriken as the zipper, black and white baggy jeans, and a black and a white ring on his left hand, black sneakers, and a simply giant key.

_" Who are you two ?"_ Yukari ask.

They both smiled. _" We are-"_

End of dream (again)

Yukari snap her eyes open again. She was panting hard. When she raise her head up, her eyes widened. In front of her, there's a big black hole. Yukari turn her head to the side and saw Naruto came running. She stand up quickly and ran toward him. But, the black hole suck her in with black tentacles.

" Yuka- chan !" Naruto shouted. He tried to grab Yukari's hand but failed.

" Naruto !" Is the last thing Natuyo heard before Yukari got suck by the hole. Naruto drop on his knees and cried. When Team 7 arrived minus Sakura came. They saw Naruto cried while punching the ground. Kakashi pat his shoulder to calm down.

" Naruto, what happen?" he ask.

" Yuka- chan… she's suck by a black hole and tried to grab her but failed. I'm sorry, Kakashi- sensei. I'm sorry." Naruto sob.

" That's alright. We'll find a way to bring her back… I hope." Kakashi mumble the last part. Then team 8 came running toward team 7. With only Kiba and Shino.

They all exchange looks and finally Kiba said, " Hey have any of you seen Hinata ? she's supposed to meet us here an hour ago." Naruto look at Kiba while his eyes became red because of the crying.

" No, have you check the Hyuuga compound ?" Naruto said.

" Yes and they said she's out too." Shino answered.

" Now that you mention it Sakura isn't here too. And she's the type that never be late." Sasuke cross his arms. Naruto's eyes widened. He dropped his head again and began to cry.

" Maybe… maybe it's that same black thing that take Yuka- chan…." Naruto murmured.

" So what your saying is that they both got kidnapped ?" Kiba said nervously.

" Yes." Naruto said loud and clear. Their eyes widened and open their mouths, ready to shout 'what'. But Kakashi cut them all off. " Let's go to the Hokage and report this… maybe Tsunade- sama can help." They all nodded and went running towards her office. Unnoticed to them a person in black smirk evilly and disappears into the dark.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know it's short. Anyway, I don't know how to described their clothes. So, sorry if I got them all wrong. They are wearing the same clothes in Kingdom Hearts 2. As I said, I don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts 2. ( I don't have the game and I only read it.). So, I'm sorry if this story doesn't have any connections to the real one. Also, the world aren't going to be as orders and maybe I'll skip a few ( Only the ones I don't know).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, all. I hope you all like the story and review me. I would also like to thank OkamiNeko-chan, for adding me to her story alert ( I just guess. So sorry if I mistaken the gender). Thank you very much ! So I made the chapter longer enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Legendary Keyblade Master and The First World.<p>

Traverse town

Yukari wake up with a painful headache. She groan something and stand up, rubbing her head. She stand up and saw she wasn't in Training ground 7 anymore but she's in a town. Yukari wondered around and there's no people around. She wondered if it's a ghost town. Yukari decide to explore the town. When, Yukari was exploring she saw the black thing again and there's a bunch of them. They started to attack Yukari. Yukari went into fighting pose and started to punch the, the 'things' didn't disappear but completely hasn't been hurt or died yet.

Then a bright light appear from Yukari's right hand. It's a giant key. The key is long and has a start shape as the handle. At the end of the key, it has 3 points as the blade. Yukari stare at the giant key on her hand. The 'things' came running toward her. She has no option but to fight those 'things' off her back. Yukari swing the key to the 'thing' and it disappears.

" Need some help ?" a brown hair dude ask from her back and lean to Yukari's back with his back.

" Hm. I would like that." Yukari simply reply. The two started to fight the 'things' while talking and explaining to each other.

" So, what you're saying id that those 'things' are called The Heartless ? Those with out hearts ?" Yukari ask.

" Correct. The only way to destroy them all is to lock the gates of every world." He replied.

" Okay ? Mind if I ask what's your name ?" Yukari ask while slashing The Heartless.

" Not at all. Leon. Yours ?" Leon ask back.

" Yukari." She said while slashing a Heartless again. Leon started to get serious and with his strength, he slash all of The Heartless with one swoop. " Wow…" Yukari said in awe. Leon stare at her for a minute. Yukari raise an eyebrow ans said, " What ? Is there something in my face ?" Leon shock his head.

" No, it's just…. You look so young…." Leon stated while walking toward her side.

" Thank you, I guess….." Yukari scratch the back of her head. She look up and saw Leon staring at her again. Yukari vein's pop and her left eye began to twitch. He stare again and said,

" Are you the chosen one ?" Leon ask.

" Wha- No ! I'm not ! Jeez, you're the same as the dude in my dreams." Yukari stated.

" You ARE the chosen one, Yukari. The key represent it. Now, Yukari…. Who's the person in your dreams ?" He stated and ask.

" Fine, the first person is a young man wearing a total black from his head to his toe. He also has dirty pink hair. The second boy and the third boy is around 14-16 years old. the first boy has messy brown hair and blue eyes. The second boy has messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Oh, and they both have a big key. Like mine actually." Yukari said while looking at her keyblade.

" Just as I thought." Leon smirk.

"?"

" Come, they're more Heartless. We must hurry and get back to the inn." He said while running. Yukari nodded and also ran. The arrived at a large inn. Yukari stare and Leon open the door. He let Yukari get in first and then him. He shut the door and lock it with a couple of code locks.

" Aerith, can you prepare some drinks for us ?" Leon said. And a girl with long brown hair came to the living room with another girl in black hair.

" Us ?" She ask.

" Yes. Me, you, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, and our guess." Leon close his eyes and sat at the couch. Aerith nodded and went to the kitchen with Tifa to prepare lemonades and waters. Just when Leon's going to talk. He was cut by a black long haired girl dressed as a ninja. She has a giant shuriken on her back and she tied her hair in a low ponytail.

" OH MY GOSH! ! A VISITOR! HI MY NAME IS YUFFIE! ! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! !" Yuffie shouted.

Leon and Yukari sweat dropped. " Um… nice to meet you too, Yuffie. My name is Yukari." Yukari let out a hand and Yuffie shake it roughly. Yukari sweat dropped again.

" Yuffie calm down. You're scaring her." A voice said behind Yuffie and Yukari.

" Cloud!" Yuffie shouted.

" Um…. so what am I doing here ?" Yukari ask nervously.

" Ah yes. Everyone… this is Yukari, the chosen one." Leon introduce. Aerith put down some water and lemonade. Yukari took the water and drank it. While leaving a jaw drop Yuffie, a shock Cloud, a calm Aerith, and a gasping Tifa. Yuffie grab Yukari's hand and shout,

" Are you really The Chosen One, Yukari- chan? !" She ask with sparkles in her eyes and a shining star around her. Yukari sweat dropped.

" Please call me, Yuka. And I don't really know…" Yukari's eyes look to the floor while the others stare. Then, Cloud sigh.

" Listen, Yuka. You are The Chosen One. Only certain people has the keyblade." Cloud explain. He cross his arms and lean at the door frame.

" Okay, if you say so… what do I have to do ?" Yukari said in a serious tone. Leon and Cloud smirk. Yuffi and Tifa gave a big grin. And Aerith gave a warm smile.

" Right. First: You have to get a Gummi ship from Cid. Then go to another world and shut their doors that kill all of The Heartless in that world with your keyblade. Second: Go and meet the two boys in your dream and help them. Third: Destroy all of The Heartless that come to block your way. Fourth: Save all of the Princesses. Fifth: Never let the darkness take your heart. Sixth: Don't let Organization XII and Maleficent and her goons take you on their side. Seventh: Never let Organization XII and Maleficent get the true key to Kingdom Hearts. Do you got that all ?" Leon said/ comand/ ordered.

" Yes !" Yukari nodded.

" YOSH! Now let's go!" Yuffie punch her fist to the air and grab Yukari's hand. She drag Yukari to Cid's. Leon and Cloud sweat dropped but follow them.

10 minutes later

They finally arrived at a shop. When they got in. Yukari stare in awe. The store is huge and full of Gummi Ships. With the large ships, huge woods, and of course a lot of Gummies. There's also a dude working on something. " Hey brats, what makes you come here ?" the man called Cid greet.

" We're here for a Gummi Ship, for the girl in blue purple- ish hair." Cloud said and pointing his thumb at Yukari.

" So you're The chosen one. Show it to me." He command. Yukari nodded and put her hand in front of her. Then a light showed from her hand. A giant key appear. Cid saw the keyblade. He put his hand on his chin and thought for awhile. " Yes, you're The Chosen One. Come I have the perfect ship for you." He wave his hand and lead them to a Gummi Ship.

" Cool…." Yukari said in amazed.

" Heh, I like the new master already." Cid grinned. The ship has a giant sail, a medium large control room, a medium size deck, and a private room. " Alright then, let's get you guys to the ship. Who's going ?" Cid said.

" I'll go !" Yuffie said happily.

" Fine, me and Cloud will stay here and guard the town. Now be careful girls." Leon wave good bye as the girls went into the ship. The girls wave good bye too to the boys.

At the ship

" So, Yuffie. How to get this ship moving ." Yukari ask while they are at the control room.

" We have to think happy thoughts ! Then the ship will be flying off the ground! So think happy thoughts!." Yuffie shut her eyes while smiling and shouting 'happy thoughts' for 6 times. Yukari sweat dropped and started to think happy thoughts. Yukari were thinking the time when Naruto and Sasuke kiss. She was the only girl that was laughing hard while the other girls except Hinata came to pound Naruto. She has to save Naruto from the pounding of his life time. Yukari chuckled. Yuffie saw Yukari began to chuckled then laugh. She smiled and join the laugh. The ship began to lift off the ground and went into a realm.

" Oh ya, Yuka- chan. Leon told me to give this to you." Yuffie said while holding a necklace and gave it to Yukari. Yukari stare at it for awhile and put it on.

" What does it do ?" Yukari ask. She's holding the necklace up and put it in front of her eye.

" Don't know. But, he said that it's made just for you." Yuffie grin.

" Wow. It's beautiful." Yukari smiled. The necklace is a snow pendant. The lace is made out of pure silver and bronze. " Thank you…" Yukari smiled again at Yuffie.

" Hey, mention it to Leon not me." Yuffie cross her arms and took out a map.

" Okay. So, Yuffie. Where should we go first ?" Yukari said while looking at the giant map. " Coliseum ? China ? Wonderland ? The Forrest ? The Far Away Village ? The Ocean ? The Tower ? The Enchanted Palace? The Desert ? Neverland ?" One by one, Yukari point at the islands.

" Well, I was wondering to go to The Coliseum…. OH PLEASE! CAN I GO THERE ?" Yuffie shout and begged on her knees. Yukari sigh and nodded. Yuffie cheered while jumping around the ship. Then a message came threw a small portal.

" Cool." Yukari said in awe.

" Oh, it's from Leon and Cloud ! Come on read it !" Yuffie lean closer to take a look at the letter. Yukari start to read the letter out loud. The letter says:

_" Dear_

_Yuka and Yuffie,_

_We hope you girls are going to The Coliseum first and help Hercules. And after you help Hercules go to The Palace. Tidus are on his way to The Palace too. Then, decide to to where you should go with King Mickey, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy._

_P.S Don't let Yuffie drive the ship._

_From,_

_Leon and Cloud."_

Yuffie pouted and huffed. Yukari giggled and pilot the ship. She drive the ship to the west and showed a floating island. They both started to think happy thoughts and the ship went faster. The closer they get to the island. The stop thinking happy thought for a minute. Yukari land the ship perfectly at the rear of the island. The duo began walking to The Coliseum. They say a guy with a cape holding off a bunch of Heartless. The girls look at each other, they decided to help the man.

" Need any help Hercules ?" Yuffie grinned and Hercules nodded. She pull out her giant Shuriken. Yuffie throw it to The Heartless and hit them perfectly. Yukari appear and held her hand out. The keyblade appear on her hand. Yuffie, Yukari, and Hercules started to battle The Heartless till there's no more.

" So, Yuffie. Who's this ?" Hercules ask.

" This is Yukari, The Chosen One." Yuffie smiled.

" Oh so this is the one I heard a lot." Hercules said.

" Hm. So what are those Heartless after you for ?" Yukari ask.

" I don't know. But, can you help me defeat Hades and his Heartless ?" Hercules tap his finger on his chin.

" Well, I guess we can help defeat Hades and The Heartless. We should go now. The Heartless are on the move again." They all nodded and went to The Coliseum. They arrived at The Coliseum. They also saw Hades n a king's chair. Hercules pull out his sword. Yuffie pull out her Shuriken. Yukari stare at the bald man, he has blue flame as hair and wearing a black dress. She wanted to laugh but she hold it and began to shiver.

" H-Hey, Yuffie. Who's that with blue fire as hair and wearing a black dress." Yukari ask and Yuffie blink a few times. She began to laugh her butt of. Yukari stare at her while Hades and Hercules raise an eyebrow.

" Oh Yuka- chan ! You're a natural !" Yuffie shouted. She was roling on the ground and laughing hard. Yukari, Hercules, and Hades sweat dropped. A clap was heard . Yuffie started to stop laughing and turn to where the clap was.

" Enough with the jokes. Let's begin the real fight." Hades disappear and Heartless began to attack. The trio destroy The Heartless. They began looking for Hades. They found Hades on the Audience seat and he's holding a person who's covered in a black cloak.

" Hades ! Come down here and fight with me !" Hercules shouted. Hades smirk and said,

" Your fight it's not with me, boy. My fight is with her." Hades point his flaming finger at Yukari. Yukari's eyes narrowed. " Baka. I'm not your opponent." Yukari said coldly.

" Oh but I am. I have your friend right here." Hades took out the cloak. And Yukari's eyes widened and glared deeply at Hades. She tighten her fist and shouted,

" You B*startd!" Yukari shouted and another light appear. The keyblade turn into a sword. The sword has a silver and gold handle with diamond shapes on the handle. The sword id long and sharp.

" Oh my…. Yuka- chan…." Yuffie mumble. Her eyes became worried. Hercules stare in horror that her friend has just lost her live.

Yukari ran toward Hades and he disappear. He reappeared in the middle of the arena. Yukari jump and swing her blade towards Hades but, he dodge it. She swing her blade again and hit his hair. Hades hair was gone bald and he rub his hand on his bald head. He snap his finger and blue flames came out of his bald head. " You coward! I'm going to kill you, Hades!" Yukari shout. she aimed for Hades. He jump again. Hades appear on the Audience seat again and hold Yukari's friend hair that showed her pale face. Hades put a blade closer to her neck. Yukari's eyes widened and soon turn into a death glare.

" Aw, you don't wan to kill me. Her soul is with me. If you want her back, you have to join us." Hades said. With lighting speed Yukari appear behind Hades and punch him right in the face.

" Hercules, can you take care of HIM ?" Yukari ask. Hercules nodded and went to defeat jump down to the arena with her dead friend on her hand. Yukari hold her tightly on her hands, bridal style. Yuffie came to comfort her. Yukari began to cry hard for her lost friend.

" I'm sorry…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I couldn't save you, Sakura… Please forgive me." Yukari cried. She hold Sakura tightly in her arms and tears began to fall down her cheeks to Sakura's face. The tears and necklace began to shine. And Sakura woke up and saw Yukari's face crying. Yukari look up, she cried again. And this time it's the tear of joy. Yukari hugged Sakura and Sakura return the hug. Whispering, " Thank you, Yuka- chan." And with that she fainted. Yukari smiled and began to stand up. Yuffie cried and blush.

" Yuka- chan… you're so sweet and cool !" Yuffie shout. Just then, Hercules came with a half man half horse.

" Hey, girls ! I defeated Hades. And I would like you to meet Phil. Phil this is Yuffie and Yukari." Hercules introduce. " Yo. Nice to meet you." He said. The girls replied him with a hello.

" Hey, Hercules. Can you show us where's the keyhole is ?" Yuffie ask. Hercules nodded and showed them where the keyhole is. Yukari let Yuffie carry Sakura for a minute while she went to close the keyhole. They said good bye and went to the ship and fly off. Yukari put Sakura on the couch and went to the stirring wheel.

" OH PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO THERE !" Yuffie begged on her knees. Yukari sweat dropped.

" I'm sorry, Yuffie. But Leon and Cloud we have to go there. Oh and Yuffie, can you take care of Sakura while I drive ?" Yuffie nodded and sat next to Sakura. They started to think happy thoughts again and fly off. Yukari headed north and quickly saw a Palace. They arrived at The Palace and landed next to another Gummi Ship. Yuffie pouted and went out the ship but still begging to Yukari to not go to inside The Palace. Yukari sweat dropped and carry Sakura to The Palace.

" Come now, Yuffie. It's not that bad….." Yukari said.

" It IS bad !" Yuffie shouted. Just then, Sakura woke up.

" Hey, Sakura feeling any better ? This is Yuffie. Yuffie this is Sakura." Yukari introduce and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back.

" It's nice to meet you, Yuffie." Sakura said. Yuffie was about ton shout when, Yukari shut her mouth and sigh. They went to a corridor and saw a giant room. Yuffie began ease dropping at the door. Yukari and Sakura sweat dropped. " That's not a very good idea, Yuffie." Sakura said.

" Oh it's not that bad…" Yuffie said. They sweat dropped.

Inside the room

" So ? Have you found The Legendary Keyblade Master ?" King Mickey ask to the people ask. They all shock their heads, except for Leon and Cloud. King Mickey dropped his head in disappointment. But, someone cut him of.

" We've meet The Legendary Keyblade Master." Leon said and Cloud nodded. Mickey's head lifted his head in excitement. Everyone else turn their heads to Leon and Cloud, looking happy.

" Well," The king paused, " When do we meet him ?" King Mickey ask.

" Actually, The Chosen One is a girl and you get to meet her now." Leon said walking to the door.

" Wow…. The Chosen One is a girl. I've got to see this !" Sora said, whistling. Kairi smiled and giggled at Sora's childish reactions.

" Sora don't act so childish." Riku said.

' I'm not childish ! Yuffie is !" Sora shout.

" You both are !' Riku shout back.

Leon sigh and open the door. Yuffie fell on the floor amd everybody sweat dropped. Sora laugh his butt off after seeing Yuffie fell on the floor. Yuffie glared at Sore before she pass out. Sora laugh nervously and hide behind Kairi and Riku. " So which one of you is The Chosen One ?" Mickey ask. They all point at Yukari. " It's you. Nice to meet you, I'm King Mickey." Mickey shake her hand and Yukari shake his hand. " I'm Yukari and this is Sakura."

" So it's true ! The Chosen One is a girl !" Sora point at Yukari and Yukari point back.

" And you're the boy in my dream. By the way where's the other one ? The boy with blonde hair." Yukari said.

" The other one ? What do you mean ?" Sora titled his head. " Oh…. You mean Roxas. Yeah, he looks like me. But he's evil !" Sora shouted. Kairi giggled and walk to the girls.

" Hi, I'm Kairi and that's Riku and Sora, over there is Goofy and Donald." Kairi introduce. Yukari smiled and saw Sakura. " Sakura what happen ? are you okay ?" She ask.

" It's just that… you look so different from before…." Sakura said. Everyone in the room look at her. " You were wearing an all white clothes and have wings. When I was in the dark and I saw a light. I went to it and saw Yuka- chan smiling and she save me from the darkness. And right then I was back in here." Sakura said.

" I didn't look like that now… do I ?" Yukari ask.

" Maybe, we don't know yet.." Leon rub his hand on his chin.

" Who cares ! The Chosen One is a GIRL !" Sora shouted. They all sweat dropped.

" Hey, is Yuffie alright ?" Sakura look at Yuffie and said, " Never mind. So where are we going now ?" Sakura ask to Leon.

" Traverse town. We're going there. It's to dangerous to go anywhere with those Heartless around and we have to find away to bring you home." Leon said.

" Alright, who's going to Traverse Town ?" King Mickey ask. Leon, Kairi, Cloud, and Sakura raise their hands. " Right. Then so that leads to Sora, Riku, Tidus, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Yukari to go and travel the worlds." They all nodded and went onto separate ships. Yukari wave good bye to Sakura and the others while Sora drag the unconscious Yuffie to Yukari's ship.

* * *

><p>AN: oh my gosh ! This chapter is sooo long….. I hope you guys like it ! R&R Please !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: alright this is chapter 3 ! Hope you guys like it! I know I have to continue all the 7 other story's but I want to continue this first ! I really don't know but. I've type The Black Wind and Magical-magical Konoha on my mobile phone and I write Another Konoha Gakuen Story in my note book. Also, A New Mate and A new Team 7 is on my laptop. The last one is Welcome to The Ninja World is on my notebook too. But, I don't feel like posting them yet. I just feel like posting later.

Anyways, I've been drawing comics about Kingdom Hearts. I feel like posting the story. It's about Organization 13 or should I say Organization 15. But I must warn you guys, I'm an OCholic ! The rest of the information will be at the end of the story. And I've just finished my final year exams ! So, Enjoy this chapter !

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Queen<p>

So Yukari, Sora, Riku, Tidus, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy went back to save the other worlds. While Yukari was driving the ship. Yuffie woke up and began to sing. " I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" About a 100 times or more. Yukari sigh, she grab the headphone and put on the ships command guide. Then Riku and Sora appear behind her. " What cha' doing ?" Sora asked.

" Listening to the ship's guide." Yukari simply reply. Then she went back driving the ship. About 20 minutes later, Yukari put the headphone down and put the ship on autopilot. She grab the large map. The map has 1 mark on it and it's at Hercules's world. " Now… where to ?" she asked. They all put their thinking cap on. Until Goofy got an idea.

" Oh ! I know ! We can go to The Castle of Dreams next !" Goofy point to a floating white castle. Yukari nodded, she curl the map back and went to the control room. With the help of Donald, Goofy, and Riku. They manage to pull back Sora and Yuffie. The ship went faster then ever. Maybe it was Yuffie thinking something ridiculous. They landed the ship on the border of the country side. Yuffie as the first one to get out of the ship.

" Yuffie, calm down will you ?" Riku command. Yuffie didn't listen but, started to hop and skip around the field. They all sweat dropped. Yukari stare at the village and then turn her gaze to the castle. Yukari's eyes caught something and it is a young women with blonde hair and blue eyes carrying a bunch of shopping stuff. Yukari turn again to see, 2 arrogant girl and a creepy mother. She could tell that they're the blonde girl's family.

The creepy lady has gray hair that is pull up in a large bun and about 10 cm above her forehead. She also wear a purple long sleeve dress and puffy shoulder style and a green jam in at the chest. The creepy lady also uses her fan to act fancy and all.

The first daughter wears a chartreuse or almost gold-toned green dress with center-parted hair ending in short sausage curls on the back, and a greenish or turquoise blue hair ribbon on her head tied up in a large, candy box bow. She look more arrogant then the second daughter.

The second daughter wears a magenta colored dress which she wears with a gold colored headpiece and purple slippers. Her hairstyle is in multiple long curls which run down her back and sways when she moves. Sora put his hand above his eyes to block the sunlight. He then grinned. Sora turn to Yukari and he said,

" That's Cinderella. And those two are her stepsisters and that creepy old lady is her stepmother. They're pretty darn evil." Sora cross his hands. Riku, Tidus, Goofy, and Donald nodded in agreement. Yuffie was to busy asking the villager for how much a rose will cost. Yukari also cross her hands. She hated that kind of attitude. Then a man in blue walk in the scene. He 'ahem' and everybody turn their gaze to him.

" Attention all maiden. Last night The Prince has found his true love. So all maiden must have to try on the glass slipper." The Duke said as Yukari call him. He roll up the piece of paper and went to a carriage. Yuffie put her hand on her chin. She snap her fingers and grin happily. Yuffie grab Yukari's hand with sparkles in her eyes.

" Hey, Yuka- chan ! How about we pretend to participate? It'll be fun to fight off Heartless there and we could keep a close eye on Cinderella and we also could shut the Keyhole. So what cha' say ?" Yuffie ask. Riku, Sora, Tidus, Donald, and Goofy look at each other but soon nodded. Yukari sigh and nodded. This made Yuffie jump around the village's store. They all once again sweat dropped. Then it snap to Yukari. She began to panic. She lost sight of Cinderella and her evil step family. Riku saw this, he pat her shoulder and said.

" If you're worrying about Cinderella. Don't worry, I saw that they went that way." As Riku finished Yukari took a deep sigh. She then went off to find the blonde girl. Yukari told Riku that she'll meet up back at the palace. They nodded. Yukari found the young woman and 3 evil step family went into a large house. Yukari could only stare in awe. She NEVER say a house that big well, except the Uchiha district and Hyuuga district.

A sparkle appear in front of her eye. Bibbidi- Bobbidi-Boo was the words she heard. A women appear, wearing a blue long cloak, a big red bow in the middle, and a wand. The women turn her gaze to Yukari. " Why, hello my dear. Are you here to help Cinderella ?" She ask. Yukari nodded.

" Well, I'm her fairy godmother. I'm here to help Cinderella to go to try the glass slipper too. She's the one The Prince is looking for." Fairy godmother said. Yukari listen to every word she said. And poof, she turn into a mouse size person. The tiny light appear inside of a room. The room was dull and non- fancy. Yukari could tell that the 3 evil step family didn't care for Cinderella. She then turn to her normal size. A mouse with a red hat and a mouse with a yellow t-shirt came to Yukari. She bend down and let the 2 mice crawl to her palm. The 2 mice then said,

" Who are you stranger ? My name is Jaq- Jaq and He's Gus- Gus. And why are you doing in Cinderelli's room ?" Jaq ask. Yukari also know that their names are Jaq and Gus. Yukari sat at the edge of Cinderella's bed and cross her legs.

" Well, Jaq. I'm Yukari and I'm here to help Cinderella to try the glass slipper." Yukari said while putting her left hand across her chest. Jaq and Gus smiled. The door open and Cinderella came in. Yukari smile nervously. Cinderella smile back. Jaq and Gus went to Cinderella and tell her what happen. She smiled at Yukari. A loud yell was heard.

Cinderella's name was called by her two evil stepsisters. The two goes by the name of Drizella Tremaine and Anastasia Tremaine. Cinderella went to where the yelling was, Jaq and Gus follow her. After 5 minutes of no sight of returning. Yukari frown and got up from the bed. Just then, Jaq and Gus return with a panic face." Um… Yu- Yu ! can Yu- Yu help Jaq- Jaq and Gus- Gus free Cinderelli from evil stepmother ? They lock her up in the attic." Jaq ask.

" Of course." Yukari simply replied. She went outside of Cinderella's room. She turn to her mouse form and went out of the room. She meet up with Riku and Goofy.

" What are you guys doing here ?" Yukari ask.

" Well, we go worried. So, Yuffie, Sora, Tidus, and Donald went to the palace and lock up the keyhole and I see here you've got a problem." Riku reply. Yukari nodded and tell everything that happen. When they were running towards the attic. They all saw that The Duke arrived holding a glass slipper. Yukari turn her gaze to Jaq holding a key. The three went to him.

" Jaq, can you free Cinderella ? I'm going to distract The Duke." Yukari ask. Jaq nodded.

Yukari look at Riku and Goofy. They both nodded and they split up. Yukari went to stop The Duke and Goofy and Riku went to help Jaq. Yukari went to the main hall and saw The Duke was leaving. She then turn to her normal self and fell but landed perfectly. Lady Tremaine and her two evil daughters raise their eyebrows. Yukari smile nervously.

" Please wait, my friend haven't tried the glass slipper yet." Yukari said. Then Cinderella appears. She saw Riku, Goofy, Jaq, and Gus waving their hands. Yukari smile and went to grab a chair and let Cinderella sat. The Duke was going to put the slipper on but was tripped by Lady Tremaine. The glass slipper break into pieces. Yukari gasp and turn to Cinderella.

" Don't worry, I have another slipper with me." Cinderella said. She gave the slipper to The Duke and he kiss it several times. He then, place the glass slipper to Cinderella's feet and a perfect fit it is. Riku and Goofy went back to normal size. They both went down the stairs. Yukari turn and saw the evil family having shock written all over their faces. Riku panted Yukari's shoulder saying,

" Sora has found the Keyhole. Let's go." Yukari nodded and follow Riku and Goofy. The two lead towards The Castle of Dreams. They saw Sora and Yuffie waving their hands. They follow them and avoid being captured by the palace guards. The Keyhole was found in the garden's maze. The 3 keyblade wielders narrow their keyblades and shut the Keyhole. After that Yukari fainted. Sora and Yuffie began to panic and ran around like kids as Tidus, Donald, and Goofy was shouting for help. Riku took a deep sigh and gave Yukari a piggy back ride.

" Let's go back to the ship." Riku said. They all nodded and follow Riku to the ship. When they arrived at the ship, Riku put Yukari at the couch and sat next to her. Sora and Yuffie argue about who's going to drive the ship while Donald was going to explode. Goofy and Tidus were trying to calm him down. Riku sigh deeply. He close his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Dream ( Yukari's)

She woke up in a white room. Yukari glance around, she hold the necklace that Leon gave to her. She got up and saw a beautiful lady in a white dress. The lady have long white silver hair. Her skin is pale and a match for her blue eyes. She wears a while long dress and a pure gold crown. She smiled and wave her hand to Yukari. As Yukari got closer the necklace began to glow. Yukari raise an eyebrow. The lady took Yukari's hand and a blinding light appears. Yukari shut her eyes and reopen them. She saw that they were floating above a peaceful kingdom. Yukari's face paled. The lady chuckled.

" Calm down, my dear." The lady said.

" Ah, who are you ?" Yukari ask.

The lady chuckled again. " My name is Shiromi, The Queen of the true Kingdom Hearts." Shiromi said.

" Oh. Your highness," Yukari bowed. " So, your highness…. Why did you bring me here ?" Yukari ask again.

" My dear, I want to show you this because I want you to know the true Kingdom Hearts. But, there's something else I want to tell you. Now, come with me…" Shiromi took Yukari's hand. They arrived at a circle room with 14 chair. She saw a blonde boy wearing all black. Then she turn around to see 13 more people in black sitting in a different hight chair. Yukari could tell that the boy is Roxas, the other boy in her dreams. She also think that he's not evil.

_" Roxas…. Get me The Chosen One or else she dies…."_ A dark and hollow voice said. Roxas nodded and walk away. He shut the door with a slam. Yukari look up and she was in a different room.

The room was all white with a blonde girl, sketching. And a pink hair dude. He put his hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. He ask, _" Namine… have you find out where The Chosen one is ?"_ Namine shook her head and went back to drawing.

_" I- I don't know…"_ She replied.

The man sigh. He's eyes became serious and so as his voice. _" Namine, you do know what will happen to Roxas if you don't know where The Chosen One is, don't you ?"_ Namine gasp. She began to cry. The man took another sigh. _" Fine, I'll give you more time."_ The man leave Namine as she sulk in her chair.

Yukari only glare at the man the whole time. Shiromi took Yukari's hand once again and they arrived on top of the kingdom. " Your highness may I ask, where could I find my friend, Hinata ?" Yukari ask. Shiromi showed her a Christal portal. The portal shows that Hinata is at The Gummi ship.

" My dear, this kingdom actually has no leader and no villager." Shiromi said. Yukari only stare at the queen. " Let me tell you an old legend," Yukari just listen to Shiromi. She took a deep sigh.

_A long time ago, lived a queen. She ruled a peaceful kingdom. One day, the queen decided to take a walk around the kingdom. She found a man sitting alone in the flower field. The queen approach the man. She was greeted warmly by the man. From that day forward the queen fall in love. One day the man ask for the queen marriage. The queen accept happily. After a year of their marriage. They gave birth to a baby. The baby bring joy to the whole kingdom. The baby has special powers. The baby can bring darkness to it's knees but also can bring light to it knees. But, one day an evil dark dragon came to take the baby away. The king sacrifice himself to save the kingdom and his family. The queen sent the baby away to another world before she got killed by the dragon._

Shiromi finished the story with a deep breath. Yukari listen to the story very well. " Thank you for the story your highness." Yukari bowed. " Now go my dear. Your friend are waiting."

End of dream

Yukari started to blink slowly. She stand up and found herself at the couch with Riku sleeping beside her. She stare at him and smiled. Yukari put a blanket on top of him. She look around and no one was there. Until,

" That. Was. Awesome !" She heard Sora yelled from the bottom of the ship. She then heard Tidus, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy walking up to the control room. Yukari went to find the map. The map already has 2 new marks. One was the Coliseum and the other two new ones are Dwarf Woodlands and Atlantica.

' How long was I asleep ?' Yukari ask herself in her mind.

The door slam open and Sora gasp. Tidus and Yuffie tilted their heads to see what made Sora gasp. They both stare in shock and their jaws drop to the floor. Donald and Goofy cried tears of joy. " Good afternoon everyone." Yukari greeted.

" Yuka/ Yuka- chan !" Sora, Yuffie, Tidus, Donald, and Goofy shout in union. Yukari sweat dropped. Riku woke up. He turn his head to see Yukari beside him. He turn away to hide his light blush.

" I see you're finally awake." Riku said, still facing the wall.

" Hehehe, sorry to make you all worry. Anyway, how long was I asleep ?" Yukari ask Donald and scratch the back of her head.

" 4 days or so…." Donald said.

" Oh… sorry…" Yukari apologize.

" That's okay and you miss all the fun ! You should see Yuffie got beat up by the 7 dwarfs !" Sora shouting while laughing his butt off. Yuffie's face red up in anger and embarrassment. She pointed her finger at him shouting the same.

" HEY! At least I'm no the one who got snap by Sebastian the crab on the b.u.t.t !"

Tidus sigh and slap his forehead. " You guys are hopeless…." They both stop arguing and point their fingers at him. Sora and Yuffie put on a childish glare at Tidus.

" Hey ! You too ! You got turn into a girl in Agrabah !" The both laugh their butts off. Tidus blush. He ran up to them and bunk their heads hard. " AW!" they both shouted. The three were arguing. Riku, Yukari, Donald, and Goofy sweat dropped even more. They stop arguing by a soft knock. A girl with short purple hair came in. She has white eyes and short purple hair and a small blush.

" Um… I- I heard some yelling… is everything okay ?" She ask.

" Hinata !" Yukari shouted.

" Yuka- chan !" Hinata shout back. She jump into Yukari's arms. Hinata gave Yukari a tight hug. " Yuka- chan. I'm so glad you woke up ! I'm beginning to worry about you." Hinata cried. Yukari pat her head slowly. Tidus, Yuffie, and Sora cried anime style. Riku, Donald, and Goofy sweat dropped.

Yukari grin. " Don't worry, Hinata. Sakura is save and how did you get here ?" Yukari ask Tidus. Who was whipping his tears away. Tidus turn to his normal self.

" Ah, well. We kind of find her in the forest. She said that she was looking for you. So when we take her to the ship. She cried. So we decided to let her stay. And here we are now… we should go back to Traverse Town." Tidus scratch the back of his head. They all nodded. They went back to Traverse Town. When they arrived, they were greeted by Aerith and Tifa.

" Hello. Welcome back." Aerith said.

" Hi Aerith, Tifa. Have you two seen Sakura. I have a surprise for her." Aerith nodded and show a room. Yukari knock the door. Sakura and Kairi open the door. They both soon got a bone crushing hug from Sakura. They both sweat dropped. Yukari grinned and introduce Hinata to Kairi. " Um… I have to go but I'll give you girls some bonding time." Yukari said as she went to the living room. The girls look at each other and giggled.

In the living room

Leon, Cloud, Sora, Yuffie, Tidus, Riku, Donald, and Goofy sat at the couch and floor. Yukari walk back and forth. She then turn to the guys and girl. Leon and Cloud raise an eyebrow. Until one of them ask,

" What's wrong ?" Leon ask.

Yukari look at him then sigh. She took a deep breath. " There's something wrong going on here…." They all raise an eyebrow. " What is it ?" Riku ask. Yukari was going to say something but was cut off by a voice inside her head.

_' Yukari…..'_

" Eh ?" Her heart skip a beat as she heard the voice.

_' Come here, Yukari…..'_

Yukari's eyes widened. She ran to where the voice was. She ignored the voices that are calling for her. " YUKA/ YUKA- CHAN !" They all shouted. She look around the inn but found nothing. She decided to go back to the inn but,

_' Over here, Yukari….'_ The voice said as it lead Yukari the way. She kept following the voice. She isn't afraid of the voice but she somewhat heard the voice before. Yukari followed the voice until she reach an alley. Yukari saw nothing. Just when she was going back. A voice stop her.

" Yukari…" The same voice said. She turn and saw a blonde haired boy along with 2 other people behind him wearing hoods. The blonde boy has 2 keyblades. One is white and the other one is black. The one behind him has a key that looks like Sora's but in different color. The other one was a bit taller than the other 2. He has 2 shuriken look alike on both of his hands.

" Come with us peacefully and we'll spare your friends." The taller guy said. Yukari shake her head and she summon her keyblade. The 3 figure jump down from the building.

" Please… we don't want them to hurt her…" The girl begged.

" Yes, we don't want that to happen." The taller figure said.

The 3 figure took off their hoods. The voices from before rung inside her head. She could fell the pain in his heart. She shook her head up. Yukari grip her Keyblade tighter. " Roxas….." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>AN: End of chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. i didn't get any reviews but i'm happy that i have hits and OkamiNeko-chan for adding me as a story alert. i'm hoping to get reviews. so, I'll be waiting ! I've been playing KH: BBS.

( Spoiler alert)

I'm already at level 52 ( Ventus) and mirage arena level 20. The keepers of the arena are really hard to beat and that person in the land of departure is really hard to beat too. I've got my but kick 50 – 95 times…. I lost count… he's really driving me crazy !

Ahem….. well, I'm posting a new story about Kingdom Hearts. The OC will be the lead of the story but I'll try to make the other the lead too. The story is good and I've made the plot and drawing a month ago. The title will be :

The Light of The Sky

I hope you all will like the new story and this one too and all of my story too.

R&R please !


End file.
